Laying Out The Truth
by Mar x Malfoy
Summary: Sirius and Remus are on the roof of the Astronomy Tower and things come out. R&R please


"You know, I really do not think we are supposed to be up here."

"Live a little, Remmy!"

"I don't know…"

Two figures were climbing up the stone steps to the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were that of seventh years Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was a cold midnight in April, colder than it had been in years for spring. Somehow, Sirius had convinced Remus that they needed to go up to the roof of the tower and sit until dawn. Why he decided that was beyond both of them.

"Come on, Moony, we are getting closer!"

"Really, we should not be up on the roof! Besides, it is after curfew."

"Are you a Maurder or what?"

"I am serious!"

"Actually, I am Sirius."

"Paddy, that joke was old second year, give it up."

"Come on!" With that, Sirius heaved himself over a ledge and up and he was sitting on the peak of the tower. He leaned down and gave Remus a hand and helped pull him up next to him.

"Whoa…" Remus breathed.

"Yeah, nice here, isn't it?"

Things between Remus and Sirius were a bit complicated. They were both gay. They knew it, all the Marauders. What they did not know was that Remus had a secret. Sirius had been out drinking two nights earlier. He come back to the room close to sunrise and had went into Remus's bed accidently. Before Remus knew what was happening, Sirius was on top of him, snogging him. Remus tried to push him off saying how Sirius was drunk and had not the foggiest idea of what he was doing. Sirius kept muttering though that he did, and that this was what he wanted. That next morning Sirius was back in his own bed and remembered nothing expect for he had been drinking, which he had guessed from the headache he had. Remus had given him a potion for hangovers and mentioned nothing of that previous night. Sirius obviously, it seemed, was not going to mention it, and he was not going to either.

In truth though, Sirius remembered exactly what had happened. He was not as drunk as Remus had thought. He may not have been completely coherent, but he had wanted nothing more than to kiss his best friend of almost seven years. Sirius had known he was gay when he was fifteen, in his fifth year after almost killing Severus Snape by sending him out to the Whomping Willow on a full moon. After he had spent sometime thinking and realized what he had almost done- that he had endangered Remus, he found that Remus was all he thought about. He occupied his free time. Remus was always there and knew what Sirius felt. Being a werewolf tended to make people believe that Remus was dark and being a Black, dark was what Sirius knew. Remus made him think otherwise though- like he could be white in a dark family. It gave him hope.

"So, Remmy," Sirius said as he scooted over closer to Remus. "How is life going for you?"

"Going well, how about yours?"

"Fine, fine, fine."

There was tension in the air. They had spent so much time together over the years, yet here they were with nothing to say.

"Cold, isn't it?"

"Bit. I am part wolf though, makes it a bit easier."

"Oh."

The silence kept on for a few more moments.

"Still cold, Remmy?"

"Sort of."

"I have a heavier cloak on, here." Sirius moved even closer to Remus and wrapped his thick cloak around the two of them.

"Padfoot—-," Remus started as Sirius began to speak at the same time.

"You go first, Siri."

"About the other night… What happened when I came back…"

"You were drunk, it's alright."

"No I mean. Yeah, I was drunk, but I remember it. I have made it seem like I remembered nothing, but I remembered all of it."

"What? You did? You do?"

"Yes and you were wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"I knew what I was doing. I wanted it too."

"You what?"

"Two years ago, Remmy, two years ago I realized that I was insane and totally crazy about just one single being. And that being is you. Remmy, I have loved you for years. I need you to know that, and know it when I am sober."

"But I do—," Remus stuttered.

"Just let me do this." With that, Sirius leaned in and pressed his mouth to Remus's.

The kiss was slow and soft but Sirius pushed until Remus pushed harder. The heat grew as the touch lengthened.

"I love you, Remus," Sirius whispered against his ear after he pulled away.

Remus took a big breathe and said what had been on his mind since two nights before.

"I love you too, Sirius."

And this time, it was Remus who kissed first.


End file.
